Switching power supplies, such as DC-to-DC voltage converters, may be used to provide stable voltage sources for various electronic systems. Efficient DC-to-DC converters may be particularly useful for battery management in low power devices (e.g., laptop notebooks, cellular phones, etc.). A switching voltage regulator can generate an output voltage by converting an input DC voltage into a high frequency chopped voltage, and then filtering the high frequency chopped voltage to generate the output DC voltage. Specifically, a switching regulator can include a switch for alternately coupling and decoupling an input DC voltage source (e.g., a battery) to a load (e.g., an integrated circuit [IC]). An output filter, typically including an inductor and a capacitor, may be coupled between the chopped input voltage and the load to filter the output, and thus provide the output DC voltage. A controller (e.g., a pulse-width modulator [PWM], a pulse-frequency modulator [PFM], etc.) can control the switch to maintain a substantially constant output DC voltage.